To get to work each morning, Tiffany takes a car 19.59 miles and a train 13.67 miles. How many miles is Tiffany's journey in total?
Explanation: To find the total distance Tiffany travels, we need to add the two distances together. Distance on car + distance on train = total distance. ${1}$ ${9}$ ${5}$ ${9}$ ${1}$ ${3}$ ${6}$ ${7}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${6}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${3}$ Tiffany travels 33.26 miles in total.